


Miraculous Jackaboy!

by A_Wild_Gay_Potato, cookieface678



Series: Miraculous Jackieboy Verse [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hero AU, M/M, Miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wild_Gay_Potato/pseuds/A_Wild_Gay_Potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieface678/pseuds/cookieface678
Summary: In the daytime, they're Mark and Sean, just two normal roommates trying to get through college. But there's something about them that no one knows yet, cuz they have a secret! They're Jackieboyman and Squirrel Boy, the guardian angels of LA!All in the while, they each have conspiracies against each other. While Sean has a small suspicion to who Squirrel Boy might be, Mark is 100% sure that Sean is Jackieboyman, but he just doesn't have enough proof for it yet. Will Mark ever find out the truth?





	Miraculous Jackaboy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my co-author for giving me ideas for the fic! I seriously do hope I get to write a complete story for this and get thru 2019 with it! 
> 
> There's supposedly a Christmas bonus in the works so stay tuned fellas!
> 
> Overtime I'll add more tags because I'm not sure where some places will lead.
> 
> Also, this fic was totally inspired by this tweet right here:
> 
>  https://twitter.com/jsepowerhour/status/1054779519297454081?s=12
> 
> Enjoy!

Both of them were up at unreasonable times. Unreasonable being it's 3 am and they're supposed to be sleeping for their 8 am class tomorrow. But instead, they're doing something else.

Rocket League.

Sean was finally able to shoot a goal for his team after hours of trying and losing to Mark's team. He shouted at the top of his lungs while Mark slammed his own controller on his lap.

"Don't get so cocky Jack, you only scored like once!"

"Speak for yourself Mark, I'm just celebratin' the little victories in life and anticipating on destroying you," Sean sneered.

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

They continued playing for 30 minutes or so when Mark accidentally dozed off and missing his goal. Sean took his chances and scored his own team another goal. He was about to celebrate, only to see beside him that Mark had leaned on to him, peacefully dozing off.

Sean sighed, a small smile on his lips. He signed off both of their sessions and shut off the game.

He gently shook Mark awake by his shoulder, "Hey man, let's just go to bed."

Mark jolted awake, but he was still sleepy. He slowly nodded before nodding off again. Sean slung him over his shoulder because no in hell's way is he letting Mark walk alone to his bed and then running himself into a wall, breaking his glasses for the second time this year.

They both slowly walked over to their room. Sean gently lowered Mark into his bed and put his glasses on the bedside table. He pulled up a blanket over Mark and tucked him in.

Sean yawned and stretched himself. Man, who knew playing video games all night tired you out? Sean changed into his pajamas, a light blue tee, and gray sweatpants. He goes over to his bed and tucked himself in.

"Good night, Mark." Sean softly murmured before slipping into a blissful sleep.

\--

The next day.

He heard his alarm buzzing, shaking him slightly awake. Sean grunted and flipped himself to grab his phone. He sat up and checked his phone.

7:30am.

SHIT! He really had to go, his classes were gonna start soon.

Jack jumped from the bed and was about to wake Mark up, but Mark was nowhere to be found. _"He must've left early to be able to get to class.”_  
Sean thought to himself.

He shook his own thoughts away and ran to his bathroom. He zoomed through his daily routine, not even caring if the pop tarts were cold in his mouth as he slung his bag over.

He quickly started running to the bus stop a couple blocks away since it was 30 minutes till 8.

As he ran out, Sam, his floating eye companion decided to join him by his side.

“Late for class again, I see?” The eye disappointedly chirped.

“Sammy, hide! There's probably people around here and they're gonna get suspicious,” Sean loudly whispered.

Sam hovered back into sling bag. “You should really stop sleeping so late just to be with Mark,”

Sean blushed slightly, maybe it's from the running. “It's-it's not like I could say no to him, Sammy. Plus he was really rough night yesterday and I wanted to cheer him up!”

Maybe not.

Sam rolled her eyes, inasmuch as a single eye could.

  
**Meanwhile..**

Somewhere in the midst of the city, a puppet show was being held at the nearest library. But where had the audience gone?

A man by the name of Jameson Jackson sat behind the tiny stage, holding onto his dolls, retying the strings, polishing the dolls and refined the paints. He does it gingerly with a smile on his face and as if he had a voice, he swayed his head to a silent tune.

He waited for the children to come to see his shows but as of late only one or two seem to show up, but even then they don't often come to his show.

He really wished that he would be able to have the audience he once had a couple years ago back.

But nobody seemed interested in puppets anymore.

Everything nowadays was electronic,

And he couldn't do anything about that.

But even then still, I kept his hopes up that someone would watch it.

Mrs. Claudia, the librarian observed from her desk and shook her head. He's been doing this ever since she could remember. And he still does it even when no one's around anymore. It's not that she hated him being there, just that she doesn't want him to be upset once reality hits him.

Someone has to tell him.

Mrs. Claudia looked around, checking if there were any small kids that would be interested in the show. There were only teens and college students gearing up for their upcoming test. She sighed, she knew it was too good to be true.

She stood up and walked towards him. _“The sooner he realizes, the better it is for him.”_

Jameson was holding onto the wooden stilts that held the puppet as if he was practicing for another one-man show

Mrs. Claudia took a deep breath, and spoke.

“Mr. Jackson? Can I please have a word with you?”

Jameson looked up and saw lil ol’ Claudia. A huge smile was etched onto him as he signed her name with a greeting.

He signed, “What can I do for you?”

Mrs. Claudia bit her lip. This was going to be harder than she thought. She kneeled down to meet his eye level.

She sighed. “Mr. Jackson…”

He turned his eyes to her, giving her full attention with those soft blue eyes.

_“Why do I have to this?”_ She thought to herself.

“Jameson, I'm really, really not gonna lie to you. Nobody...nobody comes to see your shows anymore,”

The smile slowly dissolved into frown, his mustache drooping in turn.

She hung her head low before directly speaking to him again.

“I’m sorry but you have to face the truth. Nobody likes puppet shows anymore.”

He slowly signed, **“But you still do, right?”** He sounded a bit too hopeful and it hurt her to say this next.

She shook her head. And his heart physically shattered.

She stood up, turned away from him and said, “Show's over, Jameson. You should have realized that by now.”

Mrs. Claudia walked away, leaving Jameson to let reality sink in. He solemnly looked at his dolls, each of them resembling a person he saw in real life. But what's the point when none of them wanted to watch him anymore?

He clutched the puppets to his face as he silently sobbed, letting his miserable reality sink in.

\---

Somewhere, in a dark observatory. A window had open, letting light into the pitch black room.

A man stood in the middle, butterflies fluttered around him ominously.

He donned a black suit, a red tie and held a cane. His hair was flipped to one side and his skin was pale as corpse.

“An artist having to face reality that he was nothing more than a passing fad. A good prey for such evil doing,” He spoke, his soothing velvety voice echoed through the room.

He held out his gloved hand and a butterfly decided to land. With another gloved hand, he decided to channel every once of evil into it. Once it was done, he held his hand out again and the butterfly flew away.

“Evilize this poor soul, my little akuma. And he shall get what's worth to him,”

He darkly laughed as the small butterfly fluttered out the window and into the daylight.

\---

Jameson was still in library, now in a lonely corner of his former place. There were tears still running down his cheeks as he packed up.

The butterfly had found its victim and flew directly towards Jameson. Too distracted by his own grief, the butterfly slipped into one of of his puppets.

A butterfly symbol glowed on Jameson’s face, he still wore the same solemn look.

“Hello Puppeteer. I am DarkMoth. I sensed your sorrow and I am here to help you.” His voice rang through Jameson’s head.

“So you want people to have interest in your puppet shows again, right? Well then, I have granted you the power to turn anyone into your puppets for the show so that you can give them an unforgettable performance. But in return, you must find and give me Jackieboyman's and Squirrel Boy’s miraculouses. Are you up for it?”

Jameson nodded, a sinister grin was plastered on his face. From the akumatized puppet, the darkness consumed him, and Jameson Jackson was gone.

\---

A group of students walked out of a room, followed by Sean and Robin walking out together. Sean stretched himself and yawn as they made their way towards another class.

“You look a bit tired, man. Something happened last night?” Robin asked.

“No… more like someone happened. I was playing a game with Mark until something am and I was almost late for class today, didn't even get to drink my morning coffee,” Sean pouted.

“Oh? You guys didn't walk together today?”

“Sadly no. Bastard didn't even wake me up..”

Robin kept quiet for a moment. And then he reasoned with Sean,

He placed a reassuring hand on Sean’s shoulder. “Maybe something came up and he had to leave early. Whatever the cause is, I'm sure he has a good reason. I mean, he would never left early without a reason, why would he start now right?”

Sean thought about Robin’s words. He does have a point. In return he gave him a warm smile. “Thanks man,”

Suddenly from a distance, a young woman shrieking was heard. Not long after a hoard of people were running in Sean and Robin’s direction. They both jumped to the side to avoid getting trampled.

Seemingly one by one of them were restrained, as if they were looped by invisible strings, and in a flash they were tugged away in the opposite direction.

“Well, that just happened,” Robin chimed.

Sean already knew what was going but first he had to get Robin to away from here and find a place to change.

“Dude we have to go! You go ahead and scout other people to safety and I'll do the same,” Sean spoke as he ran the other direction.

“Hey wait where are you going?!” Robin yelled back.

“If we split, we'll cover more ground and we can round up more people!”

“But Jack-”

“DUDE THERE’S NO TIME! Just go! I'll meet you back there,” Sean commanded.

Robin hesitated.

Then, he nodded and ran.

\---

Sean ran to more shaded and secluded place. He observed the surroundings until he was sure no one was around.

“Alright, coast is clear,” He spoke to himself.

Sam flew out of his bag and hovered around him.

“Sam! Eyes on the prize!”

The small eye flew into his gauges and it changed into the Septic Eye symbol. His whole being started to glow as his appearance changed. His hair turned neon green and a blue mask settled on his face. His eyes turn into a glowing turquoise and a hood was pulled over his head. His outfit turned into a combination of a hoodie and a firefighter uniform. A front pocket and two smaller pockets on the upper body, a blue belt with ayoyo with the same eye symbol, a red long cargo pants, blue gloves and small blue boots.

Sean was now Jackieboyman. And he had a villain to stop.

With a swing of his yoyo, he swung up a high building and followed the direction of where the people were being pulled away.

Meanwhile, Mark was exiting the bathroom. He was planning on seeing Sean ASAP to talk to him about something. He felt a little guilty for not telling Sean this morning and he wanted to tell him soon. But the plan was thrown out of the window as he was walking out, suddenly he felt like…. ropes? Strings? It felt thin and silky on him and it was tightening around his body. He was being pulled to somewhere in a different direction by the shoulders. He struggled against the invisible strings and holding on to a lamp post but it was no use. After a few seconds he felt numb, he no longer had control over his body and he could only watch as he was dragged away.

Back to our hero in red, Jackie swung himself from building to building. He ran atop of the buildings and jumped over them while following to where the victims were being pulled.

_“The ones getting captured are being taken to the same place by some kind of… invisible force?”_

He ran and ran until he met his maker.

Up from where he was, he saw it all. A giant stage presence, with a man standing behind the huge stage. And surrounding the stage, had the high end bleachers but none sat there. The man wore a white mask with a purple streaks going down his face and two red dots and each side of his cheeks. His eyes were hollow and only shone a small bright light from within. The sleeves had white stripes against black and two buttons on the torso, something akin to The Puppet from FNAF. There was huge crowd of people, clamouring around the stage as if they were audience of a show.

Jackie swung down onto the left wing of the bleachers and got closer to the area. He scouted around the area only to see a thin gleaming light, connecting the crowd to the hands of the man. Or as the people down there chanted, “Master Puppeteer”. That's it! All he had to do was cut the strings and the people will be free.

_“Where the hell is Squirrel Boy? He should be here already!”_

With a clutch of his yoyo, he threw it at full power at one of the bigger hands of The Puppeteer and gave it a harsh tug. The Puppeteer and his audience’s attention were diverted as Jackie spoke up.

“Puppeteer! I demand you release the people of LA now or I'm pulling down your curtains!” He commanded.

The butterfly symbol returned and DarkMoth spoke in The Puppeteer’s mind.

“Take Jackieboyman's Miraculous, his gauges! Now!”

The Puppeteer looked displeased and gave Jackie’s yoyo a tug, which sent Jackie zooming into his hands. As he was tugged down and almost caught, Jackie took his chances to grab the strings and pulled it off the hands and fingers of The Puppeteer. He tugged away his yoyo and swung down while avoiding the other hands trying to get a hold of him. The strings disconnected and the people looked dazed and confused as to their surroundings.

Jackie landed on the stage and spoke to the crowd.

“Everyone! Run and hide and get to safety! This place is dangerous and if you get caught by those strings,” he pointed towards the dangling thin ropes. “You will be-”

As most of the crowd was already scampering, the strings once again roped in some of the same victims. Jackie jumped to the side and swung his yoyo in a circular motion, acting as a shield against the strings.

He managed to leap and run around the area to shield off a few citizens and helping them escape. But at the back of his mind, he was worried as to where his partner was.

_“Come one Squirrel Boy, where are you? I really need you right now!”_

Just as he was distracted, something lightly touched his shoulder. He jumped back and spun himself around. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to see it was Mark. But hang on, something seems… Off about him.

“Ma-I mean, dude I’ve...totally never seen before in my life! Are you alright?” Jackie asked, his voice laced in concern and some speculation.

“Hey Jackieboo~ How about you hand over your miraculous and I'll take you to my place~”

_Wait, what the fuck? Jackieboo? That's...that's a strangely familiar nickname._

“Uhh.. Okay I don't know how you knew about that name but no thank you please! I'd rather keep these!” Jackie replied, his hands reaching over to cover both his gauges. He quickly backed away to avoid getting his miraculous swiped by Mark.

This isn't totally like Mark. Hell this probably isn't him at all! Jackie noticed the gleaming strings around Mark. Of course! This is Puppeteer’s plan. But why Mark of all people? And why the fucking fuck is Mark even flirting with him?! I mean, not him as in Sean, but as in JBM?

Jackie quickly shook his thoughts away, he had to free Mark from the clutches of Puppeteer. And he's hatching something as we speak.

“Come on, Jackie~ Don't be shy. You can reveal who you are to me~” Mark purred.

Dammit if Sean didn't have hero responsibilities and if Mark weren't under some spell, he would've taking up offer. He really hated keeping secrets from a close friend, especially Mark. But he's not even dealing with Mark right now.

Jackie cleared his throat and tried to focus on the task at hand. And tried to fight the flush spreading across his face.

“Of-Of course, buddy! Just-just follow me to this dark and cramped alleyway and-and I'll give you more than just my miraculous,” Jackie or more so Sean, wanted to slap himself for saying that. But it's just for the sake of bait and he's totally not trying to get in his pants. He would've done something even better anyway.

IF he wanted to, of course.

Jackie lead Mark by the hand and slowly got into the alleyway. He walked further until it was far enough. And in the flash, he lunged at Mark, pinning him to the wall.

“Ooh getting feisty are we Jackaboy~”

“Sh-Shut up Puppeteer!” He spoke, slightly blushing and gave the strings tied around Mark a harsh tug, its grasp snapping away from him. With a gasp, Mark’s eyes rolled back as he slumped down the wall. Jackie bounded the strings into a knot and threw it as far away from them as possible.

_“That should block the strings from latching on for a while.”_

Jackie noticed Mark’s dazed and weak state. He kneeled down to him and asked,

“Hey, are you alright dude?”

Mark rubbed his head groaning. “Yeah...I..I guess so? What happened, and why are we in a dark and cramped alleyway?”

“Uhh...no time to explain! You have to get out of here before you get captured by The Puppeteer again!”

“By the who now?”

“Get out now and go!” Jackie commanded.

“Okay, okay! Jeez…” Mark immediately stood up and jogged his way out the alley. And he quickly took shelter in another alley. He peaked over to see if Jackie had left yet.

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief as he knew Mark was already getting to somewhere safe. He grabbed his yoyo and swung up back into the fight.

Mark saw Jackie leave and hid back behind the alleyway. He hoped that Sean was okay, in the midst of the chaos. And if his theory about Jackie being Sean was correct, he had no time to loose. He must react now. Tim, the small squirrel kwami flew of of his pocket.

“We have to help Jackie, and fast!”

“Tim, tails out!”

The miniature squirrel disappeared into the acorn necklace. Mark's form started to chang. He wore himself a squirrel eared headband and forest green mask covered his face, eyes turning into a golden caramel color and his outfit changed as well. A small open jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A leather tee with yellow fur sticking out the v-neck area, a yellow utility belt and short shorts with the same colored fur sticking out of the leg end and brown high boots. And of course an almost 4 foot long fluffy squirrel tail and fingerless gloves.

Squirrel boy was ready to go!

He sprung into action by climbing up the nearest building and hippity hopping his way to where the Puppeteer was. He found Jackie crouched over a bush and he jumped down next to him.

Jackie got startled by the not-so-unfamiliar stranger making his sneak entrance.

“Jesus, you fucking scared me! About time you got here!” Jackie quitely yelled.

“Hey, at least I'm here alright! It's not my fault I-”

“Quiet down, will ye? And duck!” Jackie pushed down Squirrel Boy’s head as they duck away from one of The Puppeteer's puppets looked for them.

Squirrel Boy peaked out of the bushes to see if any of the puppets were still there.

“I think the coast is clear. So what's the plan?” Squirrel Boy asked.

“Well we have to break the where the akuma is and de-evilize whatever's in there!”

Squirrel Boy rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously,”

Jackie shot him a glare as he continued explaining.

“Problem is, I couldn't take a closer look at The Puppeteer because the puppet bastards kept swiping at me! And oddly enough one of them tried to get my miraculous by getting into my pants,”

Squirrel Boy flushed at the last sentence and laughed nervously.

“A-ah yeah! That's-that's totally fucking weird, that guy was definitely a creep trying to touch my Jackaboo-JACKABOY! R-Right?” Squirrel Boy nervously spoke.

In all honesty, he wouldn't say those things if he was in control, but The Puppeteer took advantage of whatever was in subconscious and used it against him and tried to take Jackie’s miraculous.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him quizzically.

“..right. Anyways, I think it's a good time to use my…”

“Lucky Charm!”

Jackie stood and enthusiastically threw his yoyo in the air, green and flying shamrocks and septic sams flew about as he spoke out,

 

A frisbee landed in his hand, with Septic Sams decorating it.

“A frisbee? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?”

“I mean, we could play a game of catch if you want,” Squirrel Boy commented.

Jackie looked to his surroundings. From his indication, he saw the stage, the high open bleachers that surrounded it and SB himself.

Jackie hummed as he processed his indication.

Upon receiving the idea, Jackie wore a smirk on his face. “You know what? I think we might as well with Mr Puppeteer,”

Jackie grabbed onto Squirrel Boy’s shoulder and dragged him into a lower position.

“Alright so here's the plan,”

The two huddled up in the bush, formulating a plan together.

\---

The Puppeteer was having the time of his life. For the first time in years he finally had a crowd to please, even better an audience to see his show! He played around with the dolls of the people he held control over and made the actual persons follow the movement of their dolls.

Nothing could ruin this.

And then a loud whistling was heard from the distance. Jackieboyman and Squirrel Boy stood side by side at the entrance into the stage show.

“Hey Puppeteer! We prepared a show of our own too!” Jackie shouted out from a distance, purposely trying to rile up The Puppeteer.

“Now Squirrel Boy!”

“Squirrel army! Come forth!” Squirrel Boy shouted out to the heavens and he shone the acorn symbol using the light from the necklace.

It was dead silent for a moment.

And then from afar, a quake was felt as hundreds of small brown and gray rodents rushed to the scene. Jackie and Squirrel Boy jumped to the top of each side of the bleachers the place was flooded by squirrels.

The Puppeteer was in a quite of a shock was the small rodents bit off the all the strings and took down each and every one of his puppets.

He was almost powerless but not yet! He sent the stage doll persons to charge against the incoming attack of squirrels.

Jackie and Squirrel Boy ran side by side, tossing the frisbee from to another. It managed to gain the attention of The Puppeteer as it zoomed across his vision, annoying him in the process.

As it went back and forth, The Puppeteer tried to swipe it away by moving his many, many arms to try and reach for the frisbee. But in the process it was tangling up all his strings together.

They were almost there, Squirrel Boy saw the akumatized object and alerted at Jackie. He pointed out the object and Jackie gave him a confirmation nod.

They continue running around the bleachers back and forth, doing flips, hopping about and doing frisbee tricks. All while trying to avoid The Puppeteer's interventions

“I call this one, The Downlow!” Jackie called out.

“This one's The Snapback!” Squirrel Boy retorted.

“Back Toss!”

“Backflip Underside!”

“Double Flip Underside!”

“Salad Toss!”

“The Toss Boy!”

As they were passing up back and forth, getting distracted by their own banter, The Puppeteer was already all tied up in his own strings and his akumatized doll was now exposed and unguarded.

“Hey Jackiebabe!” Squirrel Boy threw the frisbee back at Jackie. “One last shot. Let's bring it home for the Marionette!”

“Alright!” Jackie prepared himself in a stance. He pulled himself back, charging up.

“I call this one..” Jackie fliped himself by one hand, leaping into the air and shot his frisbee off.

“Miraculous Jackieboy!”

The frisbee went zooming as it landed straight into the akumatized doll, shattering it into a million pieces. The small purple butterfly flew out the shattered doll.

As the command was out, the sparkle of billions and billions of tiny Septic Sams flew around the place, fixing the damages and returning the city back into it's normal state. The stage was gone, people were no longer bound to strings. The Puppeteer has been reverted back to Jameson, who was on his knees and bowing his head down.

“Alright, time to de-evillized the akuma!” Jackie flipped the Septic Yoyo open and swung it around, he aims the yoyo at the akuma and captured it the yoyo and pulls it back into the palm.

“Gotcha!”

Jackie open the Septic Yoyo and bid the butterfly farewell.

Meanwhile, at DarkMoth’s observatory, DarkMoth stomp his foot down along with his cane. He gritted his teeth as he spat bitter words from his crushing defeat.

“Blasted you Jackieboyman and Squirrel Boy! One of these days, you shall be under my control and then, I'll have your miraculouses!”

The window of the observatory closed out, leaving the man in total darkness, as he waits another time to strike.

The squirrel army dispated, returning to whence they came.

Squirrel Boy jumped down to meet up with Jackie.

Jackie held up a fist and Squirrel Boy did the same. They bumped each other's fists in a celebratory fistbump as they spoke out,

“Pound it!”

They both approached Jameson, who was still shaken by what just happened.

Jameson looked at his surroundings and looked to see Jackieboyman and Squirrel Boy, the city heroes, right infront of him.

He took of his hat in respect and bowed. He frantically signed.

**“Jackieboyman! Squirrel Boy! What on Earth are you doing here? And what happened?”**

Jackie whispered to Squirrel Boy, “Hey, you know sign right? Mine's a little rusty, do you mind translating fer me?”

Squirrel Boy whispered back, “Oh sure!”

Jameson signed, **“Oh don't worry! I can hear just perfectly fine. I'm only mute!”**

Squirrel Boy translated for Jackie, “Actually he can hear just fine! He just can't talk since he's mute,”

Jackie nodded in realization. He goes on to explain what happened to Jameson and how it went down. Judging by the horrified looks Jameson gave at some point, he wasn't too happy hearing about it.

As Jackie finished telling the story, Jameson, with a regretful expression, gently signed, **“I apologize for the trouble I caused, I didn't mean to harm anyone. And I certainly didn't mean to hurt you too!”**

Jackie smiled and gently placed a hand on Jameson’s shoulder. “It's alright sir, I know you didn't,”

“Yeah same here. Sometimes, things just… happens to the best of us and we get caught up,” Squirrel Boy snuck his hand in his jacket pocket and he looked to the ground.

Jameson continued to sign, **“I just wanted to keep my puppet show alive, since it's my bread and butter. And it's the only thing I've done to make people happy.”**

Jackie and Squirrel Boy shared a look. They were both trying to read each other’s minds for solution. And then they got it.

They both turned to Jameson, Jackie spoke first,

“I think I have a small suggestion just for you,”

\---

Soon enough they had to leave the scene as their miraculouses were beeping, indicating that they were going to change back soon. They ran in opposite directions as they bid each other farewell.

Sean transformed back into his normal self and walked out of the shadows. He was on his way to the nearest bus stop and met up Mark along the way.

“Hey! Sean!” Mark called up to him from a distance and waved at him.

They both ran up to each other and met midpoint at the bus stop.

Mark pulled him into a hug. “Sean, I'm so glad to see you! Did the puppeteer get you? Are you okay?”

“Well hello to ye too, buddy!” Sean chuckled into the hug as he hugged back.

Mark had a realization.

_“Buddy…?”_

They both pulled away from the hug, Sean began answering his questions about today. But the words seemed to not register as Mark mulled over what Sean just called him.

_“Jackie called me buddy while I was in being a puppet.. It can't be a coincidence right..?”_

There was a light tap on his shoulder and he was snapped from his trance. Sean was calling out his name and he got concerned.

“Are ye okay?” Sean asked.

“O-oh! Yeah I'm totally fine!” Mark quickly changed the topic.

“Hey listen, you're probably upset about this morning and I'm really sorry,”

Sean cut him off by reassuring it was fine. But Mark kept talking,

“No no it's not fine. I had some urgent things to take care off and it was way, waaaay earlier in the morning and it slipped through my head and I forgot to tell you about it,”

Mark took a deep breath and spoke out,

“I'm really sorry.”

Sean gave him a knowing smile and pulled him into another hug.

“Don't worry about it, Mark. Ye got caught up and it just slipped. I'm not mad at ye fer it. It's okay,” Sean gave him a small pat on the back and slipped off.

Their bus had arrived. And Sean started to board it, followed by Mark.

“You have your bus pass right?” Sean asked.

“Yep. Right here!” Mark slipped out his own pass as they made their way into the bus to find a seat.

Sean slipped into the farthest back of the bus and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and Mark sat there.

Sean tiredly sighed and leaned against Mark. Mark tensed at the first touch and then he slowly relaxed into it.

“Man, I'm totally beat.” Sean spoke up

“Mhm.”

“Do ye wanna play anythin’ back at home?”

“...Nah let's just sleep forever. And maybe,” Mark shifted slightly to look at Sean.

“Maybe we could have Pizza Fridays again… at the park... tomorrow eve... since it's been a while. You up for it? If you're not busy that is,” Mark suggested.

Sean thought about Mark’s offer. He doesn't really have anything, unless DarkMoth decided to interfere again. He's actually down for it.

Sean looked back at Mark and replied, “Sure let's do it! It's been awhile since we had anythin’ good anyway,”

“Alright, it's all set then,”

“Yep, all set.”

\---

For once, they actually had a rather peaceful Pizza Friday. No DarkMoth, no akumas, no evil baddies. Just two bros, eating pizza together and chatting it up together in the middle of a park on some private picnic.

And they both see Jameson from a distance, selling his dolls to the children at the park and painting some of them upon their requests.

Before the two left, Jameson gestured at them to come over at his store and asked them to pick one each. Sean got himself a SB doll from Mark and Mark got himself a JBM doll from Sean.

As soon as they got home, Mark placed his JBM doll on his computer set up, while Sean put his SB doll on his side of the bedside table.

All while not knowing each other's secrets.

 

 


End file.
